enough is enough
by blackend hart
Summary: AU afer graduation naruto stronger/smarter demon controle dark/evil naruto M for gore adult content lemon
1. Chapter 1

Enough is enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto **

**A/N this is an AU that starts after graduation naruto is stronger and smarter also he knows the fox and they are on good terms **

The day started as any other. Naruto gets out of bed walks out of his room seeing is place is trashed makes 10 clones "clean this place up." He mumbles and walks outside to the academe getting dirty looks like always

"look it's the dobe." Said the raven haired boy with a cocky grin

"I'm not in the mode ass fuck back off." Naruto said flatly

"to bad 'cuse I am." Replied the instigator

Without another word naruto blinked behind him and said in a low voise

"You know people are afraid of me you want to know why?" Releasing some

Killer intent on larger boy. Getting angry the over confident ninja throe a kunai at the blond but it was doged by the "dead last" "You throw like uchiha I mean a bitch matter of fact both are right." The outcast said in a emotionless voice

"take that back baka Sasuke-kun throws grate!" Sakura yell (like always)

"shut up you dumb whore, god I don't see what I saw in you. Naruto tells her

"what did you say!" She retorts

" what did you not understand the part about you not shutting up or the part about you being a whore here another one you shouldn't be a ninja you just want to be close to Sasuke-teme her a Ida g to his place lay on is bed with tour legs open at lest there you will be useful!"

**Wow ohhh shit I like this guy I'm not bashing women but I had naruto say this because she was being a bitch so he called her out on every thing hoped you liked it RXR **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto**

**chapter 2 to start off should this is a Ino/-/naruto because of my plan is for him to leave the village maybe start a new one I assure you guys that this will be a epic I will try to up lode at least 1 maybe 2 times a week if you have any ideas on how I should do things by all means do tell me I plan on having naruto help Sasuke destroy the village **

"I see naruto seems to know about the nine tails."

"Now that he knows what should we do. We can't put him on the tem we hade planed can we?"

"No give him to her he would do well with her she knows his pane all to well."

**(2 weeks later)**

Naruto sits in the back f the class feet up in his new outfit

- Flashback-

Naruto stand outside a store money in hand a long with the Hokage

"Naruto can I ask why you need me to come shopping with you?"

"Do you have to ask that? The shop owners along with everybody else do let me in their stores unless I'm with you jiji."

"Naruto do you know what you want?" the elderly man asks

"Yah come on I know what I want." Naruto replies with a grin as they walk in to the store

"Hay demon brat get the fuck out of my store!" the shopkeeper yell with rage and hatred in his voice

"So this is how they treat you now go get what you want naruto while I talk to this guy." The Hokage said releasing KI on the man behind the counter

"Thanks jiji I'll be back in a minute" the boy say knowing is fears are all over

"now you to me that boy is to be treated like any other if I so even here as you look at that boy the wrong way I will shout you doe and kick you out of the village. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir loud and clear." He man says with a hint of anger

"ok jiji I'm back and ready to go." Naruto said in his new outfit witch was

A black v neck tank top over a fish net top a pair of AMBU shorts black sandals and black hoodie with red stitching. Are you sure you got it all

"Yah you can go back to work mow the weapon shop is the only store that likes me, oh and jiji Shadow Clones."

"What?" the Hokage replies

"use shadow clone for your paper work." The boy tells him

"_How didn't I think of that, boys smarter than he seems" _the Hokage thought to him self

-End flashback-

As Iruka walks into the class "ok these are the teams foe this year and they are….."


End file.
